


Lost and Pun'd

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Ai is in immense pun, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Shioriko is in immense pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: Shioriko calls Ai to the student council room for some business regarding the lost and found box. It is no laughing matter.
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Miyashita Ai
Kudos: 11





	Lost and Pun'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRev28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/gifts).



> speed debt fic here you go dylan happy valentine's day

Shioriko rummaged through a cardboard box sat atop her desk. Across her, Ai swayed to a carefree whistle from a lax smile. Each chipper note deepened the furrow on Shioriko's brow, who struggled to keep composed. "Would you please take this matter more seriously?"

Ai lowered her hands down from the back of her head, flashing a wider smile at the first year as she pulled out a book from the box. "You _read_ my mind, Shioti!"

A painful sigh left her lips but set the book down for Ai to gaze at the cover. Vibrant colors, bold titles, and entirely useless to academic life. "Is this yours?"

"That's right!" Ai nodded, her sunny attitude a stark contrast to the perturbed expression across the desk. Shioriko took another glance at the _'Sports Jokes Book for Sporty Jocks,'_ the graphic on the title making the words 'jokes' and 'jocks' similar with one another. She stole one glance at the author's name and decided to hate that author.

"It was submitted to lost and found last week. I came across it on the report and had a... suspicion it belonged to you, Miyashita."

"How thoughtful of you, Shioti! It seems like you really _read between the lines_ for that one!" Ai belted out a laugh, Shioriko utilizing every fiber of restraint in her body not to sigh in response. She slid the book towards Ai, who happily took it with a cheery thanks. "Is that all-"

"No." Without a break in her answer, Shioriko reached into the cardboard box, taking out another book for Ai to see. It had a green cover, the title displaying another pun. This time it was about plants, with a drawing of a smile amidst flower petals below the title. "A... _‘Gardening Puns for the Green Thumb'_ book. Is this by any chance yours?"

"Oh, yeah! That's mine!" Ai brightened up at the sight, opening the book to a random page to scan its words. A moment later, laughter filled the air. "Man, that one's a killer!"

"That won't be the only thing killed at this rate."

"What was that, Shioti?"

"Pardon me, it was nothing." Shioriko shook her head, collecting a calming breath before looking down at the book. "It was also reported to lost and found, the student saying they found it in the greenhouses of the gardening club."

"That must be when I was helping them out a few weeks ago! I got to tell you, those gardening club gals' really _grow_ on you!"

"Miyashita, I swear-" she cut herself off, opting to simmer down with a drawn-out sigh. "Anyway, do be careful with your belongings in future."

"You got it!" Ai gave a salute, spinning on her heels to head off before Shioriko cleared her throat. When she looked back, the student council president produced yet another book.

"Is that mine?"

Shioriko nodded, for the sake of her sanity not bothering to read the title of the book. All she knew of its nature was that it had a joke, and it was enough for her to pass on judgement. "Why do you have so many joke books?"

" _Ai_ mean, I have to adjust to the _climate_ I'm working with when I'm helping clubs out!" Along with emphasis to her words, Ai picked up the newest book, one about meteorology, up to her face. Shioriko debated sending her out the room, but it would be unbecoming for a girl of her caliber. No matter how tempting of a notion it was.

"Hey, Shioti?" Ai asked, her voice a drastic shift in mood that caught her attention. They met for a momentary gaze, Shioriko quirking a curious brow amidst the general annoyance. "Would you like me to come up with student council jokes for you?"

A silence followed, a heavy stretch that weighed on Ai's smile as Shioriko said nothing. In her mind was a whirlwind of everything not to do lest she face consequences. Instead, she heaved a long breath, shoulders tense as she kept everything else bottled up.

"...I'm all right, thank you for the offer."

" _Ai_ see!" Ai giggled, spinning on her heels and walking to the door. "See you at practice later, Shioti!"

The energetic smile proved too infectious for Shioriko to stay mad, her mounted frustrations diffused to a mellow exasperation as she gave a curt nod. "Do let the other members know that I will be late for today's practice. I still have other student council business to take care of."

Ai whistled a smile, shooting a wink before shutting the door. Finally alone in peaceful quietness, Shioriko sighed against the table, softly pounding the desk to let everything else out into the world.

She was not a fan of book jokes, much preferring the natural puns Ai came up with.

Collecting air through a gulp, Shioriko eased her beating heart from the audible torture. However, her work was far from over. The lost and found box still sat on her desk, filled with items waiting to be reclaimed. Of course, stray items didn't warrant a one-on-one talk with the student, but special cases called for specific actions.

Notably, Ai's joke books that seemed to be found virtually anywhere on campus grounds. Another example would be the next item Shioriko pulled from the box, her other hand reaching for an intercom on her desk.

"Audio-Visual club? The student council would like to request a call for one student to meet the student council president at her office."

There was a pause as Shioriko waited, using the time to turn the colorful cover of a manga in her hands. Inside the box were manga of the same cover, with different issuing volumes on the spine.

"Yes. Could you call for second year student miss Nana Nakagawa."


End file.
